The present invention relates to an imaging device which enables a user to print an image within a desired cost.
Conventionally, an imaging device which calculates an estimate cost for printing an image, taking toner to be consumed for printing into account. An example of such an imaging device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-84963. According to the imaging device as disclosed, the estimated cost for printing an image is notified to a user based on the estimated toner consumption, which is estimated in accordance with a print mode designated by the user.
Such an imaging device is convenient since the user can know the cost before printing. In some cases, however, the user may have a planned cost first, and printing should be performed within the planned cost. It should be noted that the printing condition should be determined to satisfy both the requirement of the cost and the quality of the printed image.
In such a case, when the conventional imaging device is used, if the print mode set by the user does not meet the planned cost, the user sets the print mode again and again till it is assured that the printing is performed within the planned cost. Such a try and error operation takes time in order to obtain an optimum printing condition.
Further, if the user intends to obtain an image having satisfactory quality even if the cost does not meet the planned cost, the user selects a mode providing images of the satisfactory quality. Even in such case, according to the above-described imaging device, the estimated cost is notified, which is bothersome.